This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The x-ray structures of biomedically relevant proteins will be determined using the synchrotron time. The brilliance of the beamlines at the SSRL and the automated mounting systems available will enable data to be collected at the high resolution needed to characterize the molecules and molecule inhibitor complexes with high precision and efficiency. Targets will include novel proteins and protein complexes whose structure is currently unknown. Solution of these proteins at the atomic level will greatly aid in clarifying the function, specificity and relationships to disease of the molecules. In addition, targets of known function bound to novel inhibitor molecules will be collected with the goal of providing structure activity relationships aiding in the design of more potent and more specific inhibitor molecules.